There are no Endings Only Beginings
by Dimpels
Summary: . She turned on the shower and got in thinking that today would chance her life forever. She was going to become a witch. Follow Lily and the Mauraders through thier years in Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:

Hey all I tried posting this once before and after a few really bad reviews I delete the whole thing and decided to leave it alone. I'm only posting the first four chapters and I hope I get a decent response, even if there's some criticism that's fine to. I just want people to read this really bad. Feel free to review or e-mail me personally with your reviews Dimpls2121@aol.com. I'm really bad at chapter titles and the R rating is for later chapters.

Thanks for reading my story.

Dimples 


	2. The Letter

Year One

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny morning. The sky was perfectly clear, bright blue, and warm. A warm breeze was blowing through the trees. Lily's eyes fluttered open. A warm breeze flowed through the room.

Lily loved her room, it's dusky green walls and white trim accented her light oak sleigh bed and matching dresser, desk and bookshelves. Her bed had soft white cotton sheets and a big down comforter with eyelet lace design. The windows were floor to ceiling and huge with light sheer green curtains that billowed in the wind and let the sun pour in. She sat up and put her feet on the floor turning off her alarm clock.

"9'oclock and time to get ready," she said mostly to her self but also to pet owl Shayl. She walked over to her closet and pulled a black tank top and pair of dark blue jeans of the hanger put them on the bed. She grabbed her black lace up boots out also.

Looking to the foot of her bead she saw her trunk and the cage that Shayl used for traveling. On her dresser was her wand, and simple earrings and necklace for the day. All seemed in order as Lily walked over to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in thinking that today would chance her life forever. She was going to become a witch.

It was four months ago that the mysterious letter had arrived in the hand of a strange looking old man. 

**__**

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is there a Miss Lily Evans here?" the old man said. He was dressed in what can only be described as robes in deep blue. His eyes are a crystal blue and his beard and hair a salt and pepper color. Lily trusted him immediately, and took the letter from his hand. 

Hogwarts School

__

of **Witchcraft **_and _**Wizardry**

Headmaster: Sirvina Southcand

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grad Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizard,

Supreme High Muckity Muck, Int'l Alliance of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your response no sooner than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

**__**

Lily could hardly believe that this was happening to her. "Where can I get my supplies?" she wondered.

"Right here in London. I'll show you today. I will also explain how to get on platform 9¾. But first I need to speak with your parents." He had replied

She wrapped a towel around her hair and put on her summer robe. Walked over to her mirror and started to do her make up. When she was done she threw her make up in a bag and then into her trunk and got dressed, after lacing up her boots she then went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. She was finishing up as her mother was calling her for breakfast. 

"Lily honey breakfast is ready, and we've got to leave soon." Her mother called

"Yea, freak you have to leave for you freak school," Petunia sneered " Wouldn't want to miss catching the train." Petunia still didn't believe in Platform 9 ¾ . Which was fine with Lily it meant that Petunia wouldn't go telling her friends about it.

"Coming Mom," Lily yelled "Petunia go jump a fence."

"Petunia leave your sister be. She's got to get ready to leave," Her father said as he came into the room to get her trunk and Shayl's cage. She threw on her jewelry, grabbed her wand and followed her father out of her room and downstairs. 

She sat down at the table and started to eat as her father brought her trunk to the car. She was going to miss this, waking up to her family and having breakfast with them. But then she would start eating with a new family. Prof. Dumbledore had told her about the four houses and the competition between them. She hoped that she was in Gryffindor. It sounded like it was the best. Her thoughts were so on the school that she was at Platform 9 ¾ before she knew it.

Staring at the bright scarlet train and reading the gold letters that said Hogwarts Express along the side her eyes took on a glint and her mouth curved into a smile. She was ready for it all. She walked over to the train and an open door and was in the mist of trying to get her trunk and Shayl in to a compartment (and not having an easy time of it) when a hand lifted the other end of her trunk. She looked up to see a pair of brown eyes.

"You looked like you need some help there," said the boy that was helping her "Remus Lupin at your service. Lifter of trunks, helper of the week and confused, able to leap tall buildings." His tone made her laugh. 

"Thank you Remus, I did need help. My name is Lily Evans," She replied as he helped load her stuff into an empty compartment. " Would you care to share? I'll help you with yours." 

"Sure, that'd be great." They walked and brought his stuff to the compartment.

"So you got your letter. I'm from a wizarding family myself. Although it doesn't much matter to me." Remus rambled on. 

"I'm a from a muggle family myself. I knew nothing about all this before a about four months ago when Prof. Dumbledore showed up at my house with the letter and explained it all." Lily replied Remus was a tall semi muscular boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

Wearing a brown shirt and a pair of jeans. He was kind of cute, and very sweet looking. His conversation was calm and nice.

"I thought I heard you voice. Guys he's in here with a girl. Hello Sirius Black," the boy held out his hand " Nice to meet you, so has Remus here talked your ear off yet?" Sirius was of average height with neat cut black hair, wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. Two more boys came in, a short scrawny black haired boy who introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew. And a tall brown eyed boy with messy black hair, wearing black jeans and a black shirt. Who introduced himself as James Potter.

The four boys started to talk amongst themselves occasionally taking the time to explain a few things to Lily when she asked. All of a sudden the train was pulling up to a new station "Please put your robes on you bags will be carried up separately please leave them here." Came a ghostly voice. They all pulled their robes on and filed off the train.

Before Lily new it she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, after having gone through the sorting ceremony. That almost made her laugh, they had to put a hat on and the hat told you which house you were in. The boys she met on the train and 3 other girls got into her house.

"Attention students the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to those below 4th year. And now with saying that lets eat." And the plates in front of her just filled with food. Lily ate and ate till she started to feel sleepy, at which point they all followed a perfect to the tower and her dorm where her trunk already was. Lily started to open her trunk

"Hi, my name is Iris. This is Amber and this is Nicole." The girl said to Lily while opening her trunk "What's your name?"

"Lily, it's nice to meet you all." Lily replied

Lily looked at the girls. Amber was tall, and had long flowing, wavy, black hair and clear crystal blue eyes. She stood about 5 foot already. Lily realized that by the time they graduate Amber would be the perfect model. Her body though undeveloped was slim and muscular. She was what they called a classic beauty, in the same league with Audrey Hepburn, Judy Garland and Greta Garbo.

Iris was petite, and a little on the heavy side; Lily could see that as she grew up that would fade and she'd become a great beauty. Someone you would see on a muggle magazine. She had beautiful golden blonde hair and deep warm, sparkling golden eyes.

And Nicole, Nicole was about Lily's height, with soft brown hair that was cut to frame her face and hang straight down her back, a style muggles called layering. She was already slim, not muscular, but feminine. Her calm brown eyes had a twinkle in them that made Lily think of Scarlet O'Hara in gone with the wind. She seemed the type to let nothing get to her, the type who would "think about it tomorrow." 

Lily herself was no ugly duckling but her flame red, curly hair; or frizzy was the better word, always made her feel insecure. She was about 4'5" and was slim; her eyes were a bright green, like an emerald. She enjoyed sports so her body had a slightly toned look. 

"I wonder what classes we are going to have with the other towers," Iris speculated "I hope we don't have potions with those nasty Slytherins."

"We will." Amber grunted "We better get some sleep if we want to get to classes tomorrow. Thank god it'll be Friday. We can explore the castle together this weekend. But for now good night all." 

A chorus of goodnights ensued and before lily's head had even hit the pillow she was asleep.


	3. Classes

Chapter 2

The following morning she woke up showered dressed and was down to breakfast before anyone. As Lily was helping herself to a second helping of eggs the four boys from yesterday walked in.

"Hi lily" said Remus as Prof. Dumbledore handed out the schedules.

" Potions with the Slytherins!!" Sirius said "James do you see this?"

"Yeah, we'll make do." James replied. Peter just nodded; he was busy shoving a roll in his mouth. 

"Hey lily" said Amber , who had just walked in with Iris and Nicole, lily handed them their schedule. " Potions with the Slytherins!! YUCK!!!!!"

"Hi all. Amber, Nicole, Iris I'd like for you to meet James, Sirius, Remus and Peter." Lily introduced everyone "Sirius was just saying the same thing. But I think we'll all be just fine. They don't seem to be that bad."

"Yeah right!!" came from Sirius and Amber at the same time. Everyone finished and headed to classes. They found their way to classes easily, and Lily really enjoyed her classes completely. Prof. Jinkles was the best teacher for transfiguration; Prof. Sprout brought herbology to life; Prof. Snod showed to be a promising DADA; and Prof. Dumbledore showed a wonderful potions lesson.

The classes flew by and before Lily realized it was time for the Holidays. Prof. Mcgognall had passed out a sheet of those staying and lily quickly put her name on it. She noticed that James, Sirius, Remus, Amber and Nicole would also be staying. The six of them would have Gryffindor Tower to themselves everyone else was going home.

Lily looked at this as time to do some extra reading and start studying for finals. So far she really hadn't had to crack a book for class, but she wanted to keep busy. 

She decided to write her parents for some books from home. She was working on an independent analysis of Muggle vs. Wizard and the holidays would be a perfect time.

Mom,

Please send me the books on human sociology and lifestyle. They are on the top shelf of my left bookcase. There are two books, and I also need the book on human contraptions. Which is in the same place.

Thanks,

Lily.

She tied this to Shayl's leg and let her go. Then Lily picked up her notebook and went down to the common room. Picking her favorite chair, it's big overstuffed and fluffy, by the fire and pulling a table over to it she sits down opens her books and starts her research. Across the room Sirius, Amber, Remus and Nicole were playing wizard chess, James was out with a girl from Hufflepuff, Peter and Iris had gone home for the holidays.

"Lily what are you doing? We don't have any work for classes," James asked making Lily jump. "_Muggle vs. Wizard (The Similarities and The Differences)_ You're doing this on your own. Good God girl, what are you a book worm?!" 

"Well, you could say that. If you're a dumb jock that is. Some of us like to learn instead of play ball all day" she replied with a hard look in her eyes.

"Dumb Jock!? Not everyone can be a miss know it all, like you. Besides there are more interesting things to do besides study."

"Are we going to have to separate you two, again?" Remus asked. This had occurred before, the same argument. And it always ended the same way.

"Oh yeah like what?" Lily replied, not having heard Remus, and closing her books and notes

"Follow me and I'll show you,"

"Fine" Lily stood up, and dressed in a black tight t-shirt and black tight jeans (Holiday they didn't have to wear robes) She grabbed her cloak and laced up her boots. 

"Amber let me borrow your hair tie, mines up stairs" Amber handed her the hair tie as James leads her out of the tower. Remus just shook his head and went back to playing chess.

Outside, the ground was blanketed with about 5 inches of snow but the walkways were shoveled clear. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly off the snow. Lily and James put on their sunglasses. All of a sudden a snowball James had thrown hit Lily. Lily started to throw back and before they knew it they were lying on the ground laughing. This was not the first time this type of thing had happened. Lily and James usually fought like this once a week. Although usually the outcome was James soaking Lily with water or hitting her with a tickle charm or something, normally they didn't get outside much.

"Thanks James I needed that. I was starting to get caught up in the books and not socialize with anyone again," Lily said 

"No problem" James replied, "You were starting to look a little pale."

"It's getting cold I gotta go in,"

"Come on I'll get us some warm butterbear from the House Elves, I'll meet you in the common room." Lily walked to Gryffindor Tower as James headed to the kitchens.

"Hey Lily, wanna come outside" Nicole asked, She could see Sirius and Amber holding hands and the look on Remus' face, She shook her head

"No I just came in it's too cold for me."

She got to the tower and the picture of the fat lady "Draconic Gravois" she said and the portrait swung open, she hung up he cloak and went and sat in her chair. The common room was empty. And quiet she sat just looking at the fire. Hearing the portrait swing open she turned to see James carrying in two big, steaming cups of hot butterbeer. Taking the cups and placing them on the table she sat back down. She reopened her books, picked up her pen, and started to read and make notes.

James sat and looked at her; she was very pretty, long red hair, bright crystal green eyes, and semi muscular, yet slim. There was a strand of hair that had fallen out of the ponytail and had fallen to frame her face. She looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

" Where is every one?" he asked to cover the fact that he was staring.

"Outside, I got the hint that it was a couples thing," she said, "So I stayed behind. Although if you go get Marsha I'm sure it wouldn't be awkward to join them." She added with a sarcastic little twist. She hoped he wouldn't go and he'd just sit and talk with her.

Please Review. Tell me if this sucks or not . This is my first shot at writing something. Please tell me what you think. Or e-mail me what you think. Dimpls2121@aol.com Thanks all.


	4. A Stupid Slug, and A Snotty Know it all

She enjoyed talking to him. They could discuss anything and everything. She found his conversation refreshing. His opinions were refreshing and he liked to debate with her.

A look of hurt came into his eyes so quickly and left just as fast that lily couldn't be sure she even saw it. Taking her advice as a hint that she didn't want him around he stated, "Your right let me go see Marsha, have a good night." He said, " I hope you have fun with your books." He added spitefully, hurt that she didn't want him to around her. 

A hurt look came into her eyes, but quickly changed to anger. James saw this and felt she deserved it. If she doesn't want me here she coulda just said that he thought to himself. "Snotty know it all" he muttered as he got up to leave

"Idiot, I heard you. You giant slug" Lily retorted as he stomped out of the room.

She heard the portrait door swing shut and the slight click that it made was so loud it made lily jump. She looked around and listened. No one was in the tower but her and the silence was starting to close in on her. She went up to her room and got ambers radio and tuned it in to the Witching Hour for noise. Then she turned back to her work.

But she was unable to work. Her thoughts kept going back to James. Was the look that came into his eyes really there or did she just imagine it? He had gotten harsh with her and that was new. But she hadn't let that get her. She had seen many a girl and quite a few boys cower to James when he used that voice, but she Lily Evans was made of stronger stuff. Since she had been here she had earned the reputation of one who took no shit. She didn't like to see others picked on or tormented, which is not to say she didn't have fun she just made sure that it wasn't in a mean and malicious manner. She stuck up for the under dog often in blistering diatribes to the offending party. Afterwards she was seen soothing the offended and making them feel better usually with a laugh. She always had a kind word for everyone, even those who had been subject to her temper. But James had just made her mad tonight. All though she was unsure how, she should have explained herself. She decided that when he got back, she would apologize. 

As if he thoughts had made it happen she heard the portrait door open. The sound of four voices, made her stop from calling out his name.

"Hi Lily" they said all at once.

"Hi guys," she said with a laugh

"Look, I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey. I have a headache," said Remus looking at Sirius. "I'll see you later." And he left.

"Where's James, Lily? Is he in our room?" Sirius asked

"No he went to see that Hufflepuff girl, what's her name." Said Lily acidly

"Oh okay, I'm going up to my room, good night" he replied drooping the subject. Planting a quick kiss on ambers up turned lips he left.

"Okay, I'm going to bed see y'all in the morning," said Nicole

She left the room and went upstairs. Amber looked at Lily for a long time finally opening hr mouth to say something then shutting it again, as if not knowing how to approach her. Finally " Are you alright Lily?" she asked, "Did you need to talk" Amber was Lily's claming influence. Nothing got to that girl, and she was always willing to talk. But right now Lily wasn't in the mood to talk " I'm fine," she snapped waspishly; she just wanted to be alone. Amber understood immediately and went upstairs. Lily looked out the window it was a clear bright night, a full moon. Then something clicked and she figured out why Remus was always sick once a month. He's a werewolf, she wouldn't tell anyone ever. She'd talk with Remus, after the full moon and that would be all.

Please Review I hope you all like it. Dimpls2121@aol.com 


	5. A mysterious gift

It was about two weeks before finals that Lily received a strange package in the mail. She opened it up and it was a sheathed silver dagger with an intricate dragon design on the handle was an emerald. There was no note with it. But the teachers at the main table in the ding hall stopped by and admired it on the way out. James walked in with his new girlfriend Ginger another girl from Gryffindor and sat down, at the other end of the table.

"Wow Lily, that's a nice gift. Whom'd you get it from?" Sirius asked

"There was no name or anything," She said while reading a letter from her parents "drat they are going away all summer and they want to know if I can stay here."

"You can come to my house all summer," Amber offered "Nicole and the guys are gonna be there, and my parents are the more the merrier type."

"Thanks Amber, I'll owl them back later" she stuck the dagger under her robe and over in the belt loop of her pants. It gave this odd tingle feeling when it touched her skin. She picked up her books and walked to classes. Finals came and went she scored high marks on everything. Their trunks were packed and they were on the train heading home.

"My mom is picking us up at the station. Lily your mom sent over your swimsuit and some cash, they will be in your room at my house. The rest of the group is going to bring their stuff over when their parents drop them off." Amber was telling Lily 

'Okay thanks for letting me stay with you." Lily said she was looking forward to this summer at Ambers with the gang. Then Nicole took out her deck of exploding snap and the rest of the train ride was a blur.

"We're here, I'll help you get your stuff" Amber said. Lily took her robes off shoved them in her trunk and put the dagger in her backpack. She slung her backpack on her shoulder, picked up the end of her trunk and also Shayl's cage, and walked her stuff to a trolley. James was saying goodbye to the girl he was seeing and from the sounds of it he was breaking up with her. She stood and waited for Amber to say good-bye to Sirius.

"I'll see you soon Amber," Sirius was saying, "I'll be over the day after tomorrow with Remus"

"Okay, I'll see you then." Amber was replying. The same thing was going on between Nicole and Remus and Peter and Iris. Lily didn't understand this whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing. They were young only 12 so far and she didn't see the point, she'd rather study and learn all she can. She followed Amber over to a heavyset woman who was waving wildly and saying 

"Amber over here, I'm over here!!"

They got to her mom and Lily say a some what heavyset woman with black straight hair and deep blue eyes, standing next to a tall asking man with the same blue eyes and black curly hair. She could tell where Amber got her looks. He black wavy hair was the perfect mix of the two of her parents and her blue eyes held the same sparkle as her moms, her mouth was shaped like her moms, but Amber got her royal stature and bearing from her father. You could see it, not that snobby I'm better than you look but, that classy self-confidence walking and stand.

"Mom, Dad this is Lily Evans, the friend I told you about" She said, "Lily these are my parents Ruth and David Barnes"

"Mr. and Mrs. Barnes," Lily smiled and shook their hands. 

"Please call us Ruth and David, that Mr. and Mrs. Thing just makes us feel old" Ruth answered with a warm grin that was mirrored by David " Shall we go, do you all need anything else."

" No mom the others will be at the house in a few days."

"Well let's go then." Ruth replied starting to walk to the car "Your father and I figured that seeing as you are having a few guests over that you could have the Guest House. Boy's rooms are on the top for and the girl's rooms are on the 2nd floor. Julie will show you where the individual rooms are when you get there. I expect that you will behave yourselves while you are there. Your father and I trust you and your friends seeing as you grew up with all of them, well except Lily, but we trust her anyway, she is so sweet looking." They were in the car and heading to the Amber's house. By the time Ruth stopped talking and took a breath. The rest of the way Amber's mom told stories from Amber and the gang's childhood. This put Lily at ease and made her almost forget about the visions she saw on the train.

The summer passed as summers do, it was filled with swimming and food and trips to town, James and Lily had made up and the gang was all together again. They had fun. Lily's parents always traveled and as she got older it was just easier to stay at a friends so she usually stayed with Amber. Her parents were warm and caring, and Amber and Lily got along like sisters. 


End file.
